


Big or Bad? Take your Pick.

by Littleredtryinghood



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Smoking Pot with a Cop, You sensing a theme?, yeah me neither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredtryinghood/pseuds/Littleredtryinghood
Summary: Really short little snippets of getting horny with the Big Bad Daddy Wolf. Thought the Bigby/Reader tag was too small. ;)





	Big or Bad? Take your Pick.

“God, I fucking love this song.” That might be the first time you’ve heard him say he loves anything. But you don’t blame him. Nothing beats a little Elton John. He passes the last remaining remnants of the blunt back to you with a weirdly flirtatious smile, arms outstretched along the back of the backseat headrests in a motion that is the closest thing to “relaxed” you’ve ever seen Bigby manage. Something about it makes you laugh. You take another hit, his eyes on you addictive and electric. Neither of you decide to break eye contact. Weird. When you exhale, you can’t help the laugh that escapes you. If it’s the pot, the fact you’re smoking with the fucking sheriff, or a pathetic attempt to disperse whatever energy is collecting between you two in the backseat of this abandoned taxi is anybody’s guess. The song suddenly changes to something lighter and slower, an old classic rock ballad. You clutch at your heart theatrically and sigh romantically. This time he’s the one who laughs. “Glad someone in this town’s got good taste.” With how dizzy the drugs have made you, you can just barely puzzle out that he’s talking about you. Maybe it’s the pot, maybe it’s the music, and maybe it’s something else- but something in the moment makes you bold. “I’ve got good taste in other ways, cowboy.” And he laughs at that, eyebrows springing up in a ‘I can’t believe you just fucking said that’ kind of way. “Oh yeah?” He challenges, shifting towards you a little more as you take one last hit. “Abso-fucking-lutely,” you practically purr, smoke pouring out over Bigby’s darkened face as you speak. And for just a second, in the darkness, you swear you see his eyes glow a threatening shade of yellow. “Wanna check?” “Abso-fucking-lutely.” And his lips are on yours in a second. Fuck. Warm, just a little chapped, and fucking perfect against yours. 

...

“Sh-shit... Bigby...” “Stay down.” And the hands you adore so much are pinning your hips down against the grass. And because it’s Bigby, you’re not going fucking anywhere. You attempt to squirm away from him as his tongue continues moving against you feverishly, despite the waves of your third orgasm finally crawling to a halt. The overstimulation should be too much, but the growl that emanates from Bigby’s throat when you accidentally twist your hips away from him sends a jolt of arousal through your exhausted core. You really don’t know how long the two of you had been going at this. Minutes? Hours? It didn’t really seem to matter, because Bigby’s relentless need for you hadn’t seemed to exhaust for even a moment. “Bigby... honey, you made me come. You don’t have to anymore-“ “Want to.” And he absentmindedly moves one of his hands (really claws, at this point) to rake idly down your breasts, tilting his head and deepening his kisses against your sex. It’s so fucking good. It’s so fucking good. Your hands immediately reach down to tug into Bigby’s hair, and this time he doesn’t stop you. On a particularly fervent lick, you end up gasping and pulling his head closer in, earning you a satisfied growl from Bigby. You were never going to understand those pretentious fucking fables who claimed he didn’t do enough for Fabletown. If anyone asked you, Bigby was the most giving man you had ever known. You smiled to yourself as Bigby moaned against your thigh; at least for the moment, you were proud to be a citizen of whatever territory the Big Bad Wolf was claiming.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry they're so short! Hope you enjoyed, regardless!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day! :)


End file.
